1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a hybrid vehicle including both electric and gasoline powered propulsion means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As improvements occur in the packaging and power density of gasoline engines, the trend is to reduce the size thereof in favor of or in exchange for passenger space. One of the more optimal recent trends is the common packaging of the power plant, the differential and transmission as a single unit which typically results either in a rear engine, rear drive or front engine, front drive configuration. In either instance, the front or rear axle is therefore wholly unpowered and furthermore the weight balance, particularly where a substantially large greenhouse or passenger compartment is provided, is often heavily biased in favor of the powered axle. To alleviate this weight bias, various suspension improvements are often utilized with the attendant increase in cost and sophistication of the vehicle.
Even in its most optimal configuration, a gasoline engine typically operates at a highly non-linear fuel use curve and is particularly demanding in gasoline consumption during periods of acceleration such as those entailed in the stop and go traffic of a typical urban street system. Concurrent with this trend in gas powered vehicles there has been a recent effort in employing electric drives for use in transportation. The advantages of an electric motor are particularly suited for the varying load conditions experienced in urban use. The weight of a battery system, however, precludes efficient use of electric drive over extended distances. Accordingly, a hybrid combination of an electric and gas drive best achieves the varying demands imposed on the vehicle. It is the combination thereof and the recharging features that have been the most problematic aspects of the prior efforts.